Not the Same
by Herascat
Summary: Draco and Ginny are forced to accept each other when Ginny's most guarded secret is revealed. Now complete with an added epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny hurried down the Great Hall, trying to make it to dinner before her detention with Snape

Ginny hurried down the Great Hall, trying to make it to dinner before her detention with Snape. _Oh well,_ she thought as she considered her entire night being occupied by scrubbing cauldrons. It really wasn't her fault that Malfoy was such a good hexing target. And it certainly wasn't her fault that he screamed like a little girl every time the bat boogies started attacking him.

She thought back to that afternoon and Malfoy's pasty white face as he realized that Ginny had hexed him with a pair of horns. This time he hadn't screamed; his eyes had widened and she took a step back as their normal grey had turned dark slate and he took a step toward her. She had continued to glare at him even as she backed herself into a wall. He advanced on her; she could soon feel his body heat and noticed for perhaps the first time that he was much larger than her. He stood nearly a head taller and she was forced to tilt her head to continue glaring.

"Accio Ginny's wand," Draco had grabbed her wand and slid it into her robes before she could blink. Her hands reached toward his robes to retrieve it but he intercepted them, grasping her wrist and moving them above her head. His body came in contact with hers and she felt a heat emanating from him right into the pit of her belly. She barely heard him speak low, dangerous, and almost husky. "We just have to stop meeting like this Ginevra," she sighed at the use of her given name. "Don't you think it's quite childish, this hexing nonsense? Wouldn't you much rather be playing puppy dog for your precious Potter?"

At the mention of Harry's name Ginny spurred back into action, twisting and writhing to get away from Malfoy. "You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy!" She hissed as she brought her foot down on his instep.

It was that moment when Draco grunted in pain and Ginny pulled away to run that Snape walked around the corner. "Miss Weasley! I've had quite enough of your antics. I want to see you in my classroom at eight o'clock. And Malfoy give her the wand back." Malfoy quickly complied and Snape watched as Ginny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to refuse. . She instantly thought better of arguing and simply gave a nod as she turned on her heel and walked out of the hallway. She remembered Snape and Malfoy beginning to talk as she walked out of hearing range toward her next class.

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and noticed that she only had 10 minutes to get to the dungeon classroom. She quickly grabbed an apple and a biscuit and ran back down the hall skidding to a stop as she turned down the hall to the stairway nearly crashing into several Slyherins who ignored her.

She was nearly out of breath as she turned the handle on the door. Ginny looked around the room for Snape as she slid into a seat. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized she had beaten Snape to the classroom. She sat back to relax until Snape arrived, but the peace was broken as the door slammed open. Ginny's face shot up to watch Snape as he entered the room. He was muttering about some dunderhead or another when he spotted her.

"Miss Weasley, so good to see you here on time. I had Mr. Longbottom here earlier so the cauldrons are already clean; however Madame Pomfry is running low on sleeping draught. The ingredients are on the table, one batch will suffice. When you are done place them on my desk and leave!" With one more swirl of his cloak he was through the door to his office. Ginny stared at the closed door a moment, wondering what had crawled up Snape's arse. It wasn't that he was always a coarse jerk, she was one of the few who knew he wasn't but he did seem very distracted. She sighed and turned toward the ingredients on the table.

Some time later when Ginny started stirring the liquid for the last time, she felt herself being pulled into a vision. This was odd, the first time that a premonition had come to her during her sleep. She felt herself being pulled toward the solution. Her eyes processed images, blurry at first but fast becoming clear it was Snape and Dumbledore. They were arguing but it took her a moment to hear what they were saying.

"Mr. Malfoy needs her? I don't think he would ever accept her help, especially after this year. I don't know how you expect me to convince him." Snape looked pale.

Dumbledore responded calmly, but the smile on his face made Ginny a bit uneasy. "You only need tell the boy the truth. If he wishes to escape the fate his father has in store for him he will need her. She will be the most powerful seer of our time." They continued speaking but Ginny felt herself being pulled away as Snape's face got more and more angry.

"Weasley!" Ginny finally turned to the sound that had distracted her from the vision to begin with.

Draco Malfoy stood behind her with her hand still shaking her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stared at him, first today she had thought of him as attractive and now she was beginning to question her entire conception of him. Maybe he wasn't really just a clone of Lucius Malfoy.

He said her surname one more time and she finally met his eyes and raised her brows in question.

"Don't you look at me like that Weaslette; I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes now." She shrugged and he continued, "Fine. Do you know where Snape is? He flooed and asked me to come to see him."

Ginny's finger and arm moved unconsciously pointing to Snape's chambers. She felt her cheeks redden as Draco turned and the same extended arm moved to stop him. "Be careful, he's in a bloody awful mood." She didn't add that she had a vision that explained why he was so angry.

Draco moved toward her again and she stepped back as he invaded her bubble for the second time that day, "Being civil now Ginevra, hat changed?"

She expelled a breath of air on which "Everything!" Hung, in a stronger voice she said, "Now let me finish my detention. Go see him before he gets even more upset." With that said she turned away from him to start bottling the potion. It was when she was pouring the last of the potion that she finally heard Draco walking toward Snape's door.

She washed out the cauldron and deposited the potion vials on the desk at the front of the classroom. Only when the door was closed behind her did Ginny allow herself to contemplate the vision. She had been having visions since her first year, but they had been solely a part of her dreams. Not that she had told anybody, even the professors would have been astounded by the sheer number of prophecies she had. She had never tried to see anything outside of her sleep though and this vision seemed to have occurred already. She stopped walking, it was her! The seer that the Headmaster had been talking about was her. She turned as another realization hit her; that meant that Snape was telling Malfoy about her gift right now.

She took off quickly, thanking the house prefects for the lack of activity in the halls and sprinted back the way she had come. The classroom door was slammed open and hadn't even shut as she started pounding on Snape's private door.

The door was opened by a weary looking Snape and Ginny saw a stunned Draco sitting further into the room. "No, no you can't tell him. Please," there were tears in Ginny's eyes, "Please say me you haven't told him yet."

Snape's eyebrows shot up, "Please come in Miss Weasley. We have much to discuss."

Ginny let the tears slide down her face, "No!" she fell to her knees as exhaustion and heart wrenching sobs wracked her body. "It was mine, just mine and you all ruined it!"

Draco moved to her side when it became apparent that Snape was just going to stand there staring at her. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her back letting her tears fall onto his shoulder. "Shhh, Ginevra it's okay. It's going to be okay." He tightened his grip on her and started stroking her long crimson hair. "Shhh…" He didn't react as her arms clutched at him.

Ginny's sobs finally subsided and she pulled back when she realized who she was holding onto. She still felt his hands on her back as she wiped the dampness from her cheeks. "I'm sorry," She wouldn't look him in eye. He removed one hand from her side to tilt her chin up.

"Don't be, it's been a rough day for both of us." His silver eyes held only sincerity as he offered her a small smile. "Now why don't you come in and have a glass of pumpkin juice." He helped her to stand and saw her to her seat before he himself sat. Snape finally seemed to snap out of his trance and moved to join them.

"Miss Weasley, how did you come to find out what Mr. Malfoy and myself were discussing? He told me that you were on your way out when he came in."

Ginny looked toward Draco, who kept his face neutral. "When I was finishing the calming draught I looked into the cauldron and I saw the discussion that you and Dumbledore had before you came down here. I guess Draco interrupted me, because I didn't see the whole thing. But it was only when I was walking back to my room that I realized it was walking back to my room that I realized it was me you had been talking about. I'm sorry about getting a bit hysterical, I was just…I don't know. I haven't told anyone about the dreams yet it's the only thing I have that's just mine." She looked down at her hands dejectedly.

As Draco's hand closed over hers she was slightly surprised that she didn't flinch, but his skin was warm and soft. "Ginevra, I do think that is the first time you've said my given name." He teased her. She sharply looked up and catching the mirthful twinkle in his eyes she smiled. "Now, since Snape says you are to be my savior, I think we need to have a cover story. I mean you were just hexing me this morning and now we're going to be spending more time together."

She nodded slowly, "You're good at potions aren't you?" At his affirmative she continued, "Then you can pretend to tutor me. I'm not too bad at them, but Hermione is always offering. I can just tell everyone that Snape assigned us to be together." Draco looked pleased with the idea. "Draco?" He raised his brows. "Why aren't you more upset about this? I already had my breakdown, but don't you hate me and my family?"

He let a familiar smirk grace his features, "That is for me to know and you not to." At her scowl his smirk deepened, "I can give you a hint though. Why do you think it is that I never retaliated against any of your hexes? Do you think I'm incapable? I think not. I know more dark hexes than you ever will and yet I never once raised my wand to you." With that he rose smoothly from the chair. "Shall I see you to your common room or would you rather walk up there alone?" He offered his pale hand to her and she placed her delicate fingers on his palm.

Snape watched all this with a strange look of relief on his face. He didn't even move to say farewell to the two students as they left. If they had forgotten that he was here he wasn't going to interrupt their peace with the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot the disclaimer in my first chapter so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP I just borrowed Draco for a bit and Ginny tagged along.

True to his word Draco walked Ginny to the portrait of The Fat Lady. The entire trek he kept their arms entwined. They stayed in relative silence, footsteps the only indication of their journey. When they finally reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower Draco released Ginny's arm and she turned to face him.

"Well this certainly is strange," her eyes looking into his, yet past them all at the same time.

"_I do not care of her powers, if she knows where my son is she must be captured." Lucius Malfoy did not yell Snape, but his voice was deadly all the same. "I will not have her corrupting Draco while he is away from the Dark Lord's influence. Her and her family of blood traitors will die, but for now I need her to get to him." Lucius' eyes flashed with fear as he thought about what the Dark Lord would do to him if Draco didn't follow his plans. "Bring her to me Severus, or I will come to the school myself to retrieve her." With that he turned on his heel and stalked out the door. _

_Snape watched him leave with a blank face, "When hell freezes over Lucius. I suppose should talk to the girl though. Draco, I hope wherever she took you that you're safe." With a 'pop' he disapparated._

Ginny came back to the present only to find her body crumpling toward the ground. She felt warm arms grab her before contact with the stone floor and Draco's breaths stirring her hair as he held her close.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She could hear the fearful catch in Draco's voice and it caught her so off guard she could only blink at him owlishly. "Ginevra, stop staring and talk to me before all your housemates come out here and start attacking me."

Ginny pulled herself upright, but remained in the circle of his arms. "Why would they come out here?' She didn't bother to deny that they would have attacked him.

"Because I've been trying to pull you back for a while and I may have gotten a bit loud." He looked sheepish. His grey orbs showed all the concern he felt for her as he reluctantly withdrew his arms.

"It's already after midnight, I doubt that any of them are still awake, besides it mostly the Golden Trio you have to be worried about." She offered him a small smile. When his look of concern finally began to dissipate. Ginny felt relieved until it was replaced by curiosity. "Draco, please don't ask me that right now, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I'm too tired right now, I'll meet you in the Library at six?"

He reluctantly nodded in the affirmative and she walked into her room, dropping on the bed. She was exhausted. Ginny thought back on her day, not even taking the time to get undressed she slipped under the sheets_…yet I never once raised my wand to you._ It was true. He hadn't ever retaliated against her, why was that? Ginny's mind started slipping into darkness as a thought entered her head. Not hate, he felt strongly about her, but never hate. She was asleep before the word love could enter her mind.

When Ginny woke, her alarm wasn't set to go off for another two hours. She stared at the clock and willed her body to go back to sleep. It didn't work, ten minutes ticked by before she decided it wasn't worth it. _At least I can take a long bath before class; Goddess knows I need to relax after yesterday._ She slowly got out from under the sheets and grabbed a uniform to change into. Ginny didn't want to be interrupted by any early rising Gryffindors so she left the common room and proceeded down the hall to the nearest prefect bathroom.

Once she was settled in the tub Ginny's thoughts roamed to what was going to happen today. She needed to tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron about Draco "tutoring" her. But she couldn't call him Draco in front of them, they would go crazy. The thought made her laugh, maybe she would call him Draco just to see how they would react. Ginny slowly washed her hair and considered Draco himself. She had to admit that he wasn't unattractive and when she was near him yesterday she hadn't even thought about hexing him. In fact she was finding that his presence gave her comfort especially since he seemed so concerned about her. She rinsed her hair and exited the tub drying off to put on her uniform. As Ginny tied her tie her thoughts drifted back to her thoughts last night. He didn't hate her, could it really be that he felt something akin to _like _for her.

She walked back to Gryffindor tower to retrieve her school bag and talk to the Trio. There were only a few students awake when she go back to the tower so Ginny retrieved her bag and went down to the Great Hall to wait for her brother and his friends. Ginny applied jam to her toast as she waited. Draco came into the dining hall soon after Ginny began eating. He looked just as tired as she felt and for a moment Ginny felt the urge to go and see how he was doing, but just as she started to stand Ron and Harry walked into the Dining Hall. When they sat across from Ginny her view of Draco was blocked irritating her mildly.

"How was detention with Snape last night Ginny?" Ron asked his sister with his mouth stuffed with food.

Ginny grimaced as a piece of egg flew out of his mouth, "It went just fine, I brewed calming draught and was assigned a tutor." She was almost amused when Ron choked on his breakfast.

Harry turned toward her at this, "Why didn't Hermione tell us this morning?"

"Because he didn't assign me Hermione, he's having me work with Dr…Malfoy." She tried to sound angry at the prospect, but it came out nonchalant.

"WHAT!!" Harry and Ron sputtered together. Hermione walked up behind them and asked what was going on. "Malfoy is tutoring Ginny!" Hermione looked shocked at first but turned to Ginny.

"Why didn't Snape let _me_ tutor you? At least we're in the same house. I know he's second in our class, but why? Why didn't you ask me for help?" Hermione sounded hurt.

"Oh please, Hermione I didn't even know that I was doing that badly. It was as much a surprise to me as it is to you. Now I have to get to class if you'll excuse me." Ginny grabbed her bag and walked away from the table.

When Draco saw the confrontation going on between the Golden Trio and Ginny he quelled the urge to go over and protect her. Finally the fight seemed to end and Ginny walked away from the Gryffindor table. After a moment of hesitation Draco moved to follow her. It only took a minute to spot Ginny's vibrant red hair in the hall and he moved to follow her. "Ginny." She stopped and turned to face him.

"I guess you saw that." She chuckled at the scene she must have made. He nodded. "Sorry, I didn't even think to take that discussion someplace more private." They started walking to the dungeons together.

"I don't particularly care, even if my surname was yelled by Harry Potter several times in the Great Hall." He laughed at her embarrassed expression. "I'm just teasing Ginny, I really don't care. I just need to tell my housemates what's going on so that you aren't the victim of any practical jokes. Now isn't it almost time for you to be in potions?"

Ginny nodded, "How did you know that?" she noticed that they were now outside Snape's door once again.

Draco smirked, "Yet another thing for me to know and you not to." He brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. "I bid you adieu until six. And don't think that I've forgotten about your vision from last night." He let her hand fall to her side and walked away.

Snape stepped out from around the corner. Draco certainly was taking this situation better that anticipated. It was almost as if he had wanted to be pushed toward the youngest Weasley. Severus walked up to Ginny, who's face was still frozen in shock, and opened the door for her, "Ladies first Miss Weasley." It certainly was going to be interesting to see where Draco was going with the girl. But for now he put the thought to the back of his mind, he had a class of fifth year Gryffindor idiots to teach.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions went by quickly for Ginny

Potions went by quickly for Ginny. Snape ignored her, for the most part and her headache potion was finished quickly. She sat at her desk reading for her next class, Charms. When Snape finally let the students leave, Ginny immediately started for the Great Hall. Four hours of Potions was enough to make anyone hungry. When Ginny entered the Great Hall she saw Draco first; he still looked tired and his eyes seemed blank as if his mind wasn't on the lunch in front of him. When she turned toward the Gryffindor table she noticed the trio scanning the entrance for her. She was glad that her red hair was pulled back today and disguising her most obvious Weasley trait. Instead of walking that way she moved toward the Ravenclaw table, grabbing a sandwich and an apple. She would skip on a drink for right now, but she didn't want to deal with her "protectors" right now. The Library was beckoning to her and her Charm book.

Draco sat down to lunch after his Care of Magical Creatures class. He barely paid attention to the food in front of him though as his mind drifted to Ginny. Maybe he had overstepped his bounds by kissing her hand this morning; she had looked so shocked at his actions. But as he reflected more, he realized that she hadn't looked angry or disgusted either. It was so odd to be thrown together with her, though not unpleasant. Being with her could sometimes be painful or uncomfortable, but never unpleasant. Actually, after all the animosity she had been directing at him recently, it was a pleasant surprise to actually have her direct a smile at him.

Draco saw a flash of red pass by him, coming from the Ravenclaw table. He did a double take; it was Ginny leaving the Great Hall with food in her hands. He abandoned his barely touched meal and got up to follow her.

Ginny heard someone exit the Great Hall behind her and sped up thinking that Harry or Ron was following her.

"Ginny!" Draco called, to get her to slow down. When she turned he could hear her audible sigh of relief. "Hey, why aren't you eating in the Great Hall?"

She rolled her eyes, "The trio was looking for me to once again give me a lecture on my grades or tell me how evil you are. I swear they live to torture me." She motioned for Draco to follow her as she started walking again.

He did start walking, falling into step beside her. "Where are we headed?" He avoided the question that he really wanted to ask, _Why don't _you _think I'm evil anymore?_ He slid his bag more securely onto his shoulder.

"Library." She stated shortly before arriving at the large Library doors. Draco opened said door and Ginny walked in, leading him to one of the tables near the Restricted Section. Ginny pulled out her Charm book and started munching on her sandwich. Draco watched her for a moment puzzled at why he was here with her instead of eating his lunch. At the thought of food his stomach gave a rumble. He really hadn't eaten much. Ginny giggled and offered him half of her sandwich. When he just glared at her she quieted, "What? I'm not very hungry and you obviously didn't get a chance to eat. Besides that, I still have an apple to snack on." His expression softened slightly, but he made no move for the food in front of him. "Draco, please just eat it."

He smiled and picked up the sandwich, taking a small bite. "I do appreciate this, but you really should be the one eating. Not me." She dismissed his words with a wave of her hand.

Soon they were both studying for their next classes. Draco found that for once he didn't mind the silence of the Library. Ginny's presence beside him calmed him more than anyone had been able to in the past. Ginny flipped a page in her textbook and Draco felt his eyes tracing her soft features. Her pert nose with at smattering of freckles across it's bridge, her bow shaped red lips, her clear brown eyes flicking across the page.

Ginny read her charms text in silence for a while, it was nice having somebody to study with that didn't nag her or try to distract her. She was on the last page of the chapter when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. He was watching her, or staring at her was more appropriate. The writing blurred before her eyes. "Yes?" She finally gave up on reading and turned to Draco.

"Hmmm," Draco didn't stop scanning her body. The column of her throat made him want to taste the skin and the swell of her breasts would be a perfect fit in his hands.

"Draco, my eyes are up here. Not on the front of my shirt." When he still didn't meet her eyes Ginny moved to snap her fingers in his face. His eyes were that dark slate color once again as they finally met her's and Ginny barely heard him apologize before she started having another vision.

_Harry yelled at her as she left the Gryffindor common room crying, "How can you even think that you love him? He's evil, just like his father. Don't you remember that it was Lucius Malfoy that gave you Tom Riddle's diary? His fucking father tried to kill you."_

_The Ginny from her vision was out of earshot, but the present Ginny saw Ron move to restrain Harry. "Shut up Harry! Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her, it's like she's the greatest gift he could ever have. And haven't you noticed that he's nicer...more polite. He hasn't said anything derogatory to Hermione since Ginny and him started working together. Don't you see it?" _

_"What's there to see? It's just him putting on a performance to get in Ginny's knickers. That's all Malfoy knows." Ginny's eyes narrowed at this._

_"No Harry. he loves her. And if you don't see it you're blind." Ron walked away from Harry, sadly shaking his head at his best friend's pig-headedness. Usually he was the dense one, not Harry. He turned back to Harry, "I won't have you hurting Ginny, Harry. If you're not going to at least be polite, stay away from her and Draco."_

_Hermione looked between her retreating boyfriend and Harry. "You know he's right. They do love each other. Just because you missed your chance with Ginny you don't have to try and ruin this for her." With that said the brown haired girl followed Ron out of the common room._

Ginny blinked as Draco reciprocated her finger snap. "Hmmm?"

"Well are you going to tell me about that one? Or is it another secret vision?" Draco looked slightly perturbed, but also slightly curious. He had placed his other hand on her shoulder and was using it the brush her red locks out of her face.

Ginny chuckled, "This one had nothing to do with you, it was just Harry and Ron arguing." She never could lie worth crap, but half truths weren't lying. "The one last night however…"

Draco leaned in closer to her, "Yes?"

Ginny's smile dropped, "It was your father. He was trying to get Snape to tell him where you were. I don't know how, but he knew about me too and he was trying to get Snape to bring me to him. The last thing I saw was Snape saying 'Over my dead body!' it was odd to see him trying to protect me." Ginny paused to gauge Draco's shock. He looked contemplative, but not surprised. "The reason I didn't want to tell you last night was because I didn't know how you would react. I'm sorry that your father is going to be such a problem."

Draco let out a short laugh. "That's all Lucius ever does, is cause problems. I'm just glad that my mother doesn't listen to a word he says anymore. She's the only one in that manor with any sanity left."

The frown that marred Ginny's face was one of confusion. "You seem quite sane to me. Why would you say that about yourself?"

He turned away from her, "You have been hexing me all year, you know that right? You hated me. Even if you can tolerate me now, you did hate me. Tell me, if I wasn't insane how could I have started to like you when you hated me so much? That is my insanity, I fell for the only girl I could never have." Before Ginny could answer Draco had risen from his chair and was walking out the Library doors past Snape.

Severus wondered momentarily why the young Malfoy who passed him seemed so distraught until he saw one Ginny Weasley sitting at a table in the back of the Library. She sat stock still and as he watched a tear slipped out the corner of her eye. Snape watched her brush the drop away and pack her things. When she passed him, he felt compelled to speak. "Don't be too hard on him Miss Weasley, he is a Malfoy. Despite his lack of Lucius like qualities emotions are not commonplace at Malfoy Manor." Ginny nodded jerkily and brushed more tears away. The Potion teacher watched her stoically as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco fled the Library as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. How was she always able to get a rise out of him, it was disconcerting that every tine she pushed he ended up loosing his composure and telling her his deepest secret. He went back to his private room. The bed beckoned and he soon found that the coverlet did indeed comfort his wounded pride. Perhaps if he closed his eyes and tried to doze he would sleep right through his scheduled meeting with Ginny. Draco forced his berating mind to quiet and fell into a fitful sleep.

Ginny walked out of her Care of Magical Creatures class late. She trailed behind the rest of the students heading toward dinner in the Great Hall deep in thought. Her daze didn't subside through dinner, especially since Draco wasn't seated at the Slytherin table or anywhere in the hall for that matter. Her nod at Ron when the Trio sat down was out of habit as was the mechanical cutting and chewing of her food. The only thing that pulled her out of her reverie was the awareness that someone, or three someones were following her as she made her way to the Library.

Draco tried to sleep past five thirty, but the lack of response from his body only frustrated him. Finally it became apparent that even if his mind was telling him that seeing Ginny was a bad idea his heart wanted to find out if she would even show up. With that curiosity leading him Draco freshened up his clothes and gathered his bag to head to the Library. Draco avoided the table that he and Ginny had occupied early that day, instead choosing a place close to the Potions texts. Setting everything out on the table took longer than he would have thought and when Draco finally looked up Ginny was walking through the door.

Trying to not alert the Trio that she knew they were there was getting hard for Ginny. Nearing the doors of the library she felt them pause and she used her one free moment to quiet the part of her brain telling her to call them out. When the doors opened, Ginny saw Draco right in front of her and couldn't help but stare into his grey eyes. She offered him a small smile. He didn't smile back at her, but Ginny could feel his relief when she sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to just blurt that out earlier today and I will understand if you don't want to do this anymore. You just push, and push and I don't know how to react to you. See! Now I'm rambling, this is crazy." Draco let out a sigh.

Ginny smiled at his flustered state, "Then why don't we just forget that this afternoon ever happened?" She placed her hand on his.

"Are you sure you can do that Ginny?" His voice was husky as he gazed at her lips. He threaded his fingers between hers.

She laughed softly, "Draco, the Trio is coming over here." She gently unlaced her fingers from his and pulled out her potions book. Draco turned away from her to get his book as well. He pulled out two quills and ink for them to use. When he sat up she was staring at him. "I couldn't forget, but I think that we need to put whatever feelings we _may_ have to the back of our minds for now."

"I do believe that you're right, but I'm warning you now that I could never forget. I also think that we need to actually study together if those three are going to be following you everywhere." He handed her one of the quills and they started to work. Draco decided that he would do his own assignment while Ginny worked on hers.

He was deep into his Divinations text when he felt Ginny tap on his arm. He turned to her and she leaned in close. "I don't know all the uses of Belladonna, can I just put killing Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure that Snape would accept that answer." She tried to keep an innocent face in place, but when Draco started laughing she had to join him. They didn't notice that the Ron was walking away from the others, red faced and breathing heavily.

They both started as his fist slammed against the table. "Damn it Ginny, stop fucking around with the ferret. What the hell is wrong with you? How can you just sit there laughing with this asshole? His father tried to kill you!"

Draco turned to Ginny, curious to see what she would do to her brother yelling like this. What he saw shocked him. She was pale, eyes downcast and there were unshed tears in her eyes. "Weasley!" he interrupted Ron, "I may never have hexed her, but if you don't leave right now I will show you just how capable of causing pain I am!" By the end of his tirade Draco was standing face to Ron, their noses almost touching and his hand had slipped into his pocket for his wand.

Ron looked about ready to respond when Hermione stepped between the two. "Ron, be reasonable. This is a Library and you can't start a fight here. Let's go!" She tugged on his arm. Ron shook her off and started walking toward the door. Hermione turned to Draco and Ginny, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I won't have you upsetting Ron." With that Hermione turned on her heel and strode after Ron.

Draco sat down and turned Ginny's downcast chin up. "If you want to stop this we can," at the shake of her head he smiled, "then let's get working." He guided her through her Potions work and before long they were both done.

He helped her pack her things and carried her bag as they walked to Gryffindor tower together. "I'll see you tomorrow? Same time?" She nodded and he handed her the book bag he'd been carrying. She took the proffered bag and said the password, letting herself into the tower.

As soon as the portrait closed behind Ginny there was a rush of questions flung at her. She looked at the Trios' angry faces and backed into the wall. The words didn't stop coming though, and finally she spoke up. "Ok listen here, I was assigned Draco!" When Harry moved to open his mouth Ginny cut him off. "I will not piss of Snape by refusing to do what he instructed so you all are going to have to deal with it!"

"But Ginny, he's evil!" Ron looked almost sick at the prospect of her spending more time with Malfoy.

"He is not the evil entity you all make him out to be. Have you ever wondered why he is the way he is? Have you ever met his father? Lucius Malfoy is the evil one, Draco is just protecting himself. So until you have lived a day in his life, don't even try to make judgments about him!" At the end of her tirade Ginny looked at their stunned faces, it was more than she could take. She fled to her room as fast as her legs would carry her.

Draco walked away from the portrait of the Fat Lady with a smile etched on his face. That was an interesting thing to hear, now if only she would say something like that to his face.

Halfway to the Slytherin common room he was stopped by Snape. "Draco, I have need to speak with you." Draco nodded his ascent and followed Snape to the Slytherin common room. It seemed that everyone had already retired for the night when they entered the abandoned room. "You seem to be getting on well with Ginevra." Severus stated as he sat on the large leather couch.

"Yes well, that can't really be helped. I was forced to spend time with the girl, I may as well make the most of it." Draco feigned nonchalance at his own words.

Snape laughed, "You can't fool me Draco. I know you feel something for the girl. How else could she gotten to you and I've never seen her cry before you walked out on her earlier today. But that is beside the point, I need you to stay focused on the problem at hand namely Lucius. You also need to inform your housemates about Ms. Weasley so they don't try convincing her to leave you alone."

"Not to worry godfather, I already told Pansy and Blaise just that, by tomorrow the whole of Slytherin will be informed." Draco sat back to watch Snape.

"Good, well then I should probably leave you to get some rest before tomorrow." Snape stood and Draco walked him to the exit. "Draco, please do be careful. I know that you have feelings for the girl, but the Trio could be a bit of trouble." That being said Snape left Draco to his thoughts. It really was imperative that Draco keep his head about him. It could mean death to him if he didn't.

A/N: Ok so I finally have the entire outline done for the story. I think it will be divided into seven or eight chapters depending on the feedback come chapter six. But anyway, once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added the story and myself to their alert list.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks passed as they were wont to do

The weeks passed as they were wont to do, and soon the snow began falling on the Hogwarts grounds. Draco and Ginny sat in the library slightly hidden from most of the students by a row of books. Draco was trying to explain the use of salamander blood in the Strengthening Solution when Ginny interrupted him.

"They don't whisper anymore, do they?" She obviously hadn't been paying attention to a word that he said.

"Who doesn't whisper?" Draco turned away from the text to look at her. "And what are they whispering about?"

Ginny looked around the Library, "Them…" Her hand motioned all around the room, "Talking about us. I just noticed that they're finally starting to accept that we don't hate each other anymore." Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Gin we've been over this before, I never hated you. I think you're the one they were whispering about. He smiled at her teasingly, knowing she would think he was baiting her.

"Fine, then they finally stopped talking about me." She pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco failed to notice the way that her arms pushed her breasts up to peek over her slightly unbuttoned button up. He did, however, notice that her bottom lip looked like it was begging to be nibbled. His smile fell and he took a deep shuddering breath. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Every time you pout like that I want to take your lips in mine and nibble them until you gasp. Then I could really kiss you, I don't think I would ever come up for air again if you let me kiss you." Running his nose down the curve of her jaw, he breathed in her cinnamon and vanilla scent.

"Draco." Ginny breathed, tilting her head to the side to give him access to her pale neck.

He took this as an invitation and darted his tongue out to lick over her pulse point and move to scrape his teeth over the same spot. He felt her head swivel and her teeth clamp onto his shoulder through his shirt. The flesh and cloth stifled her moans as he continued to nibble the soft flesh of her neck. His hands moved from her side to further open the crisp white shirt she was wearing. His kiss moved to her shoulder and at the juncture of neck and shoulder he marked her. The spot was a livid red when he pulled back to view his handiwork, but it would be purple later.

Ginny moved her head slightly and faced the smooth alabaster column of his neck. She nuzzled the flesh before placing open mouthed kisses up to the ear and along the jaw until she reached the seam of his lips.

When Ginny pulled away from him Draco nearly panicked but looking into her eyes he didn't see panic or disgust he saw pure lust. He pulled her back over to him and instead of just letting her face move in closer to his, she moved to straddle him. "Draco, I don't want to come up for air."

He gave her a wolfish grin right before claiming her lips. The kiss shot bolts of desire into the pit of his stomach and fire filled his loins as Ginny ground her pelvis into the rigid length encased in his black slacks. When he groaned into her mouth she took advantage of the open cavern by slipping her tongue to duel with his. Pale fingers curled in her red locks and he pressed their lips closer together.

Ginny idly toyed with his collar and let him control the kiss. Finally deciding that there had been enough foreplay, Ginny moved to start undressing him. Just then voices could be heard getting nearer and nearer. Pulling her lips back Ginny moved from his lap to her seat with her cheeks flaming. She bowed her head to let the red hair obscure her face as several Ravenclaw students rounded the shelf.

Due to the uncomfortable swell in the front of his pants Draco was forced to face the table. "Stupid fucking fuckers fucking up my fucking…"

Hearing the muttering from Draco, she turned to him. "Draco." She whispered fiercely, "Be quiet unless you want to draw even more attention to us." Her blush had dimmed to only a slight pink tinge. Suddenly she swore, "I need to get back to the common room. It's already ten." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and started walking away.

"Gin, give us a proper kiss goodbye." He was striding towards her as he spoke. His smirk covered her lips in a short, sweet kiss. "Bye." He released her and watched her bum as her hips swayed.

This was what walking on clouds felt like, Ginny thought to herself as she trudged her way toward Gryffindor tower. She pressed her fingers to her lips feeling the tingling and slightly swollen flesh. He was a damn good kisser but she had almost shagged Draco Malfoy in the middle of the Library. _I must be going crazy, that kiss made me want so much more. _Ginny paused before the portrait of the Fat Lady, _or could it be that I really care about the git. I need to stop thinking about it though Ron's going to know something's up if I see him sporting this grin._

Ginny managed to button her collar up to her chin to hide the love bites and tone down her grin before the portrait let her enter. Most of the Gryffindors had already retired for the night. The only people left in the common room were Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Did you make them all leave so you could plot in private?" Ginny asked her brother jokingly.

"Of course we did." Ron answered teasing her right back. When he saw he slightly mussed hair and thoroughly snogged lips his eyebrows raised. "I guess that means you're not just studying with him anymore." His tone was slightly resigned.

Ginny was surprised to not hear any anger in his tone. It seemed that he was almost accepting her choice in relationship. "I guess we're not. I think we might actually be a couple now."

Ron nodded and turned back to a stunned Harry and their game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

The flames that danced in front of her eyes slowly took over Ginny's whole scope of vision. When her eyes finally moved to focus on the Trio sitting in front of the chess board they weren't there.

"_I will never bow down to that half-blood freak you call the Dark Lord. You see father I have a bit more pride than you and I don't want to be at some evil bastard's beck and call like you are. Did you really think that I wouldn't stand up to you? Did you think that I would just let you assimilate me into the life of a Death Eater without any protest? Guess again." Draco turned away from Lucius and reached for the floo powder. _

"_Stupefy!" Lucius had stunned Draco before his hand could touch the jar. "Well, well, well, the spoiled little follower has finally decided to grow a back bone. I wonder what prompted that. You may have most of the Slytherin's confidence but Pansy came to me and told me about this infatuation you have with the Weasley girl. It will not be allowed to continue. You will bow to the Dark Lord and leave the do-gooders to die." Lucius bound Draco before allowing him to speak. _

"_You will never touch Ginny while I am alive. And I will never join your ranks." With those words Draco lunged toward his father, intent on knocking his wand from his grasp. _

_Lucius saw this coming and kneed Draco in the face then dodging the continued attack. Draco never got the upper hand as Lucius continued to rain blows on his son's face and torso. When Draco finally fell to the floor Lucius sneered down at him, "Let this be a lesson to you boy. It is a pity that a face so like my own had to be ruined, well such is life." He left Draco bleeding and wheezing on the floor. _

_The uneven rise and fall of Draco's chest was the only indication that he was still alive as Ginny stood helplessly in the background. _

_There was a flare in the hearth as Severus Snape stepped out of the flames. When he saw Draco laying on the ground he fell to his knees beside the sprawled body. He held Draco's head up as the young man coughed blood. His lips were red with the fluid, "Ginny…tell…so sorry." Snape held him as he choked on the blood in his lungs, knowing that his wand wouldn't work within the manor. _

_When Draco's sightless eyes began to cloud Snape set his head gently on the ground and stood. Ginny could hear him speak as he flooed back to the Hog's Head tavern. "Damn it Lucius, what have you done." _

A/N: I really thought that this was going to be a short chapter. I guess it is compared to my others but it ended up longer than I expected it when it was just supposed to be a transition chapter. Well once again thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. Just so I don't get any questions this vision and the one from Chapter 2 are two different scenarios. I also have amended my outline for the fic and it will be a bit longer to bring Lucius back into the game. Just for those of you wondering when the SMUT will be written: 1-2 more chapters. I don't mean to keep you in suspense but it didn't really fit in anyplace else unless I wanted the story to move _really_ quickly. So cheerio and thanks again for keeping faithful and reading.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a scream that brought her out of her vision and she sat up. It was only when the noise didn't stop that she realized that the cry had come from her throat. She closed her mouth. Her breath was coming out in pants, the vision more intense than any one preceding it and it had struck a deeper chord than any of the others. Suddenly Ron was at her side holding her in a tight hug.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Was it a bad dream?" Ron's concern broke through Ginny's shock and she started sobbing.

Ginny couldn't wipe the tears away as fast as they fell and soon her head was buried against her brother's shoulder. Her voice was muffled, but she began to speak anyway. "Oh Ron, I should have told you when I first started having them, I'm so sorry."

Ron waited a couple moments until Ginny was calm enough to speak despite his puzzlement. "What have you started having, Gin-bug?" He let her pull away from his embrace.

Ginny couldn't meet her brother's eyes as she explained her seeing abilities. "I didn't know how to tell everybody. And I wanted it to just be mine, you know?" When he nodded she continued, finally daring to look into his face. "Ron, I just saw the most horrible thing." She looked away again and fell silent.

Ron turned her head to face him. "What did you see?" The haunted look in her eyes almost made him reconsider the question.

She took a deep breath, "I saw Draco. Oh Ron it was so awful. He told his father that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, and that he would protect the Weasleys, that he would protect _me _with his life. And Mr. Malfoy was so angry. Ron, he killed Draco. I saw him beat his own son to death." Ginny didn't cry as she retold the events from her vision. "I can't let him die! I won't let him die."

"Shhh, it's ok Ginny. We'll just have to think of something." Ron frowned as he pondered their options. Suddenly his eyebrows rose and Ginny knew he had thought of something. "Gin-bug, do you love him?"

Ginny's head spun to face him, "What!?" She didn't know why her brother would ask such a stupid question. "Of course I do. How could I put up with the snarky Slytherin prince if I didn't love him?" She smiled softly as she spoke. "Why? Why would that matter?"

Ron placed his hand on hers. "Then we need to write an owl to Mum and Dad. If you tell them that you want to bring the boy that you love home for the holidays and I vouch for him, which I would, then we could keep him away from Lucius Malfoy. You don't even need to tell them about the visions if you don't want to." He grunted when Ginny landed on him wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"Ron you're the best big brother ever. I need to go tell Draco right now." With that she ran from the common room to visit the Slytherin she had left only an hour ago. The man who she had snogged until she was senseless. Draco, the one who she had fallen in love with.

"Gin, its after eleven!" Ginny ignored him as the portrait slammed shut behind her. Blocking off the sound of Harry yelling at Ron.

Tears started streaming down her face again as she thought about the vision. Lucius' face flashed in her mind's eye for a moment and she nearly lost her footing. His eyes had been the Draco's dark slate hue, the color they were when he kissed her. She wiped the tears away. Lucius' eyes had been dead, they held no fire, Draco's eyes were filled with passion when they turned that color. She wouldn't dwell on the familial similarities.

The wall in front of her made her smile, Draco was here. "Nightshade." The wall opened to admit her. The few Slytherins sitting on black leather couches glanced up at her, but she was a frequent visitor as of late and they soon returned to their previous stances. She walked past them barely registering their presence, to Draco's private rooms.

Draco sat under the dark green blanket, trying to concentrate on the article in the Daily Prophet that he'd been trying to read for over an hour. Kissing Ginny, that was much more interesting than the Death Eater attacks going on in the countryside.

If he wasn't so in love with the chit it would make damning her for the distraction she caused much more effective. Too bad. His eyes drifted back down to the page when suddenly the distraction herself burst into the room.

At first Draco was too stunned to speak, but taking in her disheveled appearance and the redness of her eyes he had to ask, "Gin, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" He looked concerned, but his body only showed nonchalance lounging half dressed across the ornate bed..

Ginny brushed off his questions with a shrug and leaned to hug Draco, "Thank Merlin for big brothers."

Draco stiffened in her arms, earlier she was kissing him like her life depended on it and now she was calling him a big brother? What was the girl thinking? She was going to drive him completely mad, even Lucius hadn't done that yet. "What?" His voice was strained

Ginny pulled back without noticing the shift in Draco's mood. "I finally told Ron about the visions." Draco let out a sigh of relief and Ginny turned to him. The tears were already starting to build in her eyes again, "I told him about the vision I had today..." She spoke quietly and took a deep shuddering breath. "Draco, I saw your father kill you."

Draco seemed to pull back from the conversation mentally. in a detached voice he asked her how his father had killed him.

"Draco you don't want to know. Trust me when I say that." The tears never got the chance to fall before she was smiling again. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Ron is going to help me to protect you, we're going to take you home with us over the holidays."

Draco reluctantly came back to himself, but doubt bean to fill him. "And what about my Mum, Gin. What will happen to her if I just don't show up. Besides, you had that vision about him and Snape. What if that's what happens if I do come with you? I won't have your family hurt because my father is an arse."

Ginny was turning red with anger, "I don't care about the other vision, and you yourself said that your mother doesn't care anymore. You can stay with us. Please Draco, don't make me watch you die again." Her voice rose until she was almost yelling.

"Ginny, you wouldn't have to watch me die, you weren't really there." Now he was getting angry as well. "You know that I can't just leave my mother alone in that manor with Lucius."

Ginny's cheek hit his thigh as she started crying. "Okay, then invite your mother too." She was getting desperate and they both knew it. "Draco please don't make me beg."

He really didn't want her to beg, this was about protecting her. He opened his mouth to tell her just that.

"No! You made me fall in love with you and I will not let you die when I can protect you!" She was sobbing again.

Draco sat up, hauling Ginny up to face him, "You love me?" He watched as Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "You love me." this time it was a statement that he punctuated with a firm kiss to her lips.

It felt like Draco was trying to consume her. Compared to this kiss, the last one had been tentative. He had her body pressed flush against his and Ginny could feel every ridge of his muscles under her wandering fingers. His state of undress made her feel powerful and vulnerable all at the same time. She pulled back from his kiss and started trailing her mouth down his neck. A shiver crept up Ginny's spine when she heard his full bodied moan for the first time. Suddenly she was on her back, wedged firmly between the mattress and Draco's body.

The collar of her shirt was pulled away and Draco admired his handiwork. He felt compelled to balance her out with another mark on her other side. Ginny was scraping her nails down his back and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He finally pulled back. "Ginny we need to stop. We can't do this right now." Her dilated pupils stared back at him for a moment before she nodded. He rolled to the side, pulling the blanket with him to cover his obvious arousal.

"Okay," Ginny sat up shakily. "But you will come with us, right?" She started rebuttoning all his hard work.

"Yes. I'll tell mother to go to the Zabini's for the holidays." He paused, "You really want me with your family?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Of course. If Ron can accept you then so can the rest of my family."

Draco let her walk to the door alone, better to resist temptation "Ginny," She turned back to him. "I love you too."

Ginny felt her smile widen at his statement and fought the urge to jump on him. "Good." She turned back toward the door and heard him laugh before it shut.

Entering the common room Ginny saw two thirds of the Trio on the couch. "Sorry about Harry, Ron."

He turned from his sleeping girlfriend to his sister, "It's okay, he'll get over it eventually." He gently lay Hermione's head on the couch and stretched. Picking up a letter from the table he raised his brows. "Want to send the owls now."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, but don't I need to write it first?"

Ron laughed as he led her out of the common room. "No, Hermione already wrote it for you. You would have been too blunt. Besides she's the best forger out of the lot of us." The dark hallway provided cover as they headed toward the Owlery.

Snape stepped out of the alcove as the siblings passed it. "I wonder where those two are off to at this hour?" But he thought better of giving them detention, _If Potter's not with them it won't be trouble._ He shook his head and started back for his personal chambers, it really was too late for him to be wondering around with his insomnia.

A/N: Wow, sorry about the abrupt end to the snogging, but it's just not time yet. Other than that I need to know from you, the readers, if you want me to include a chapter from the Burrow. I wasn't planning on writing one, but I could add it in if enough people wanted it. Anyway, thank to all the reviewers and readers. Love you all so much.

Herascat


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay I didn't get very much feedback, but what I got was urging me to write this chapter at the Burrow. Also because I didn't write a _real _outline for this chapter, I think it's going to be slightly choppy and perhaps a bit long. _Soooo_ without further ado...the chapter (with a smidgen more smuttiness than the ones preceding it).

The raindrops slid across the window of the compartment as the Hogwarts Express rolled along towards home. Ginny sat staring out the window, absently playing with Draco's hair. He had fallen asleep on her lap shortly after boarding the train and since then she had been bored. It was slightly aggravating that instead of being able to snog her boyfriend before they were surrounded by her family, he had just passed out. She sighed again.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when Ron spoke to her. "Wear him out last night?" He grinned at the nasty glare she sent his way. Draco mumbled in his sleep until Ginny returned her hand to his head, once again running her fingers through his silver locks.

She turned back to Ron, "No. He was up all night arguing with Lucius about not coming back to the Manor for the holidays." She sighed, "The impression I get is that it's a good thing that people can't floo directly to Hogwarts or Draco would already be dead."

Ron blanched at that. "Merlin, that man is an absolute bastard." The nod that Ginny gave him seemed absent minded. He needed to pull her out of her macabre thoughts. "I just came in to tell you that I got a letter from Mum this morning. She said that she's told everyone that Draco Malfoy is coming and there had better not be any threats or such made while he's at the Burrow. He is to be treated as a member of the family."

Ginny finally offered him a genuine smile. "Thank you so much for helping him Ron. I know that you two haven't gotten along in the past and I just really appreciate you helping us." She had removed her hand from Draco's hair and he once again murmured in discontent. He shifted and her eyes widened when his face suddenly pressed into her belly and his arms wrapped around her torso.

Ron snorted then cleared his throat when Ginny smiled at the man in her lap. "Well then, I guess I'll just be leaving then." When Ginny didn't respond he backed himself out of the compartment, quietly shutting the door behind him. As strange as the pair had seemed to begin with, he could see that his sister loved Draco. He just hoped that his brothers and father would see that as well.

Thoughts of Draco's death swirled through Ginny's mind as she gazed down at his peaceful countenance. She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and shifted them away from Draco. It seemed that only he had the ability to make her cry, and blocking her thoughts from Lucius Malfoy only made her bored again. The head in her lap stirred and she felt Draco sit up next to her. The clouds outside seemed to part simultaneously.

Draco woke from his slumber to find Ginny's hand still entwined between the strands of his hair. He loved the way her nails gently scraped his scalp, bringing gooseflesh to his neck. He sat up. She was turned away from him, but he desperately felt the need to be close to her again. Gently he turned her face toward him and smiled before leaning down for a kiss. Ginny melted into his embrace pulling herself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tears before she even realized they were falling. Pulling back from her he spoke, "I'm so sorry that I brought you into all of this."

She shook her head, "I'm not." She stroked his cheek, running her thumb across his lips. "I don't care about any of it as long as you're with me. I love you." She leaded over to capture his lips and pull his body flush to hers.

They were locked in a lover's kiss with Ginny on her back and Draco covering her body when they heard the telltale noises of people preparing to leave the train. Ten minutes before he would be meeting Ginny's parents. He hoped that her brother's weren't there as well. He groaned, pulling away from her body. "Damn."

Ginny giggled and had the gall to look pleased with herself when she spotted the bulge that had been rubbing against her core. She crawled over the seat to lay her hands on his erection. "We certainly can't have you meeting Mum and Dad like this, now can we?" Draco nodded mutely as she deftly unzipped his trousers and wrapped her fingers around his length. Ginny dipped her head to lick the pulsing flesh in her palm before enveloping him in her hot mouth.

Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to last as Ginny sped up her ministrations. He wanted to hold back, he really did, but they only had so much time. Her red hair draped over his lap combined with the sensation of her tongue teasing designs over his flesh made him groan again. His fingers curled themselves into her locks and he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth. Suddenly he was deeper, "Bloody fucking hell Gin. Where...Who...never mind." He managed to ground out, "I don't want to know."

His head lolled back and Ginny chuckled, knowing that the vibrations would break the tenuous hold that he had on his body. She pulled back slightly as his cock started twitching and the first shot of cream entered her mouth. She swallowed ever drop that he had to give her then helped him to redress himself as the squeal of train brakes sounded.

Finally both presentable, Draco pulled Ginny to him for a long, lingering kiss. Ron made a gagging sound behind them. "Come on you two, it's time to get off."

He didn't understand why Ginny blushed a deep red and Draco started laughing. Instead of waiting for an explanation he turned on his heel, counting on them to follow him.

Ginny scrambled to follow her brother grabbing Draco's hand to drag him along. Shrinking bags were really a godsend she thought, trying to dodge students in order to catch up with Ron. Draco just laughed at her eagerness. He followed her to the platform to greet a swarm of red haired Weasleys.

It seemed that almost all of Ginny's brothers had shown up to greet the only boyfriend that Ginny had deemed good enough to bring home. He was quickly introduced to Bill, the large one, and Fred and George; he didn't know how the hell he was going to tell them apart. Along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or Molly as she wanted him to call her. Mr. Weasley declined to offer Draco his first name in favor of shaking his hand in a grip strong enough to break bones.

"Dad! Didn't Mum tell you not to harass Draco?" She once again grabbed his hand and dragged him to follow after the rest of her family to the car.

Bill and the twins told Molly that they would be at the Burrow that night for dinner and apparated away. Molly ushered her son, daughter, and Draco into the back seat before closing the door with a slam. Draco was pressed between the window and Ron. Unable to touch Ginny his face shifted into a pout and he turned to the window. Despite his disappointment at not being able to be near Ginny, the trip passed quickly.

Ginny turned in her seat to watch Draco's face as they pulled up to her home. Instead of the disappointment she expected to see, he seemed fascinated. The Weasleys quickly piled from the car. Ginny laughed when Ron ran through the door. She went to Draco, wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's like a cottage out of one of those muggle fairy tales. This is your house?" When she nodded he could feel her tense, waiting for his next words. "I love it, come on I want a tour." this time it was Draco who pulled Ginny along behind her parents. When they stepped over the threshold Draco stopped, "A real home..."

His wistful voice made Ginny smile. "Mum, I'm going to give Draco a tour. We'll be within yelling distance." She led Draco up the stairs to show him the bedrooms. "You'll probably have to sleep in the twins' room or with Ron. And trust me, there's no way to sneak around after dark with all the booby traps the twins have laying around." He laughed and asked her about the attic. "Oh, that's where the ghoul lives. You don't want to go up their either. There is also only one bathroom on this floor so get up early if you want to shower in the morning." When they headed back toward the stairs she pointed it out. "Did you want to see the outside too?"

Pulling her to him for a quick kiss he leaned his forehead against her's. "Of course I do. Especially if it means being alone with you." She smiled and gave him another quick kiss.

As they passed through the kitchen Ginny's Mum stopped them. "Dears, dinner is going to be ready in about fifteen minutes. Ginny, your brothers are coming over so I need you to set the table before they get here." She didn't stop stirring the sauce on the stove or even turn to them.

"Alright Mum, we'll be back in five minutes." A sigh escaped Ginny's lips as they exited the back door. "Sorry." She whispered to Draco. His arm wrapped around her shoulder when she shivered in the crisp air. She showed him several sites in the yard before Draco started steering her toward the house. Ginny turned away from him for a moment and pointed to a clump of trees. "There's a pond out past the trees there." She pulled out of his embrace to face him. "Draco I don't think that we're going to have much time alone. My family is a rowdy bunch and they still think that I'm ten. I really don't think they'll let us have much time to ourselves."

He smiled and kissed her chilled lips lightly. "As long as I'm able to be near you, I'll be content." He pulled her back into the warm kitchen. "Okay Mrs. Weasley, what would you like us to do?" He asked even as he followed Ginny to get plates and flatware.

"Dear, you are going to have to call me Molly. This Mrs. Weasley nonsense makes me feel old." The serving plates she had been filling sat abandoned for a moment when she noticed her daughter. Ginny had herself wrapped in the circle of Draco's arms as she set each place and her handed her utensils. They worked together so well. Molly took all this in with a smile before finishing her task and asking the two to put all the food in the center of their work.

Draco and Ginny laughed as they circled the table and set down enough food to feed a small army. "I'm telling you, the lot of them eat like they will never have another meal." She snuck a chip from one of the plates and fed it to Draco. "It's almost guaranteed to make you loose your appetite."

From the doorway a clan of redheads watched their interaction. Scowls were apparent on several faces, but more lips were twisted into grins. Finally Ron spoke, "Okay you lovebirds, break it up."

The awkwardness that permeated the air in the silence following Ron's statement made the twins shift from foot to foot. Molly seemed oblivious to the feeling in the air and pushed everyone toward the table to begin eating.

At first the silence was deafening, but soon the natural rambunctiousness of the Weasley males overrode any awkwardness that they felt. Soon enough Ginny and Draco were laughing along with the rest of her family. This feeling of belonging lasted well past the meal and as they sat in the living room felling drowsy from the amount of food they had consumed Draco slipped. "No, I just think Voldemort is full of shit, I really don't know why Lucius insists on bowing down to the psychotic bastard."

Conversation stopped. Fred and George spoke together, "Really?" Their faces showed intrigue at his words. "Do you really not like your own father that much? You call him Lucius instead of Dad or Father…so you're not going to follow in the Malfoy legacy of evil?"

Draco tried to laugh off the awkwardness that he felt about both blurting out something so stupid and having to answer the all too prying questions. "No I don't intend to follow in Lucius' footsteps. And since you asked, I was never allowed to call him Father, it was a sign of emotion and therefore a weakness." His hand stroked through Ginny's hair for comfort, she had fallen asleep with her head leaning into his shoulder shortly after dinner. The Weasley processed this for a moment before continuing with their previous conversation.

By the end of the night the family had stopped treating Draco like a leper and by the end of the holiday break the road to acceptance had had been started. The last day before classes started again Draco and Ginny were sitting outside wrapped around each other in a blanket. "This is it." Ginny sighed onto Draco's shoulder.

"I know, back to classes tomorrow. I'm going to miss spending so much time together and not having any professors interrupting us." His hand stroked her side.

"I know," Giggling as he hit a ticklish spot. "and we've got a whole new train ride too, you know." Her nails scraped against his neck.

Draco pulled her closer to him before her body went slack in his arms and her hand dropped from his collar. "Ginny…" He whispered, but he knew that she had fallen into one of her visions so he just held her.

_"I will not wait any longer for that boy to come back here, Severus. I will be coming to the school within the week to either bring him back into the fold or kill him." _

_Severus looked at him in shock. "Lucius, that is a horrible idea. You can't just waltz into Hogwarts and kidnap or kill a student. The Ministry will have your head." _

_Lucius shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I will find some way to make it work and the boy will pay." He turned on his heel heading back into the manor. _

_Severus followed him into the main room before turning away from his once friend. He needed to floo back to Hogsmeade and warn the Headmaster about Lucius' plans._

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate all the feedback that I've recieved so far and hope that you all liked the chapter, this is the longest one yet. I will probably write three or four more chapters so I hope you all follow along for the ride. I hope to have the next chapter posted quicker than this one.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay this chapter took much longer than I thought it would and I have finals coming up so I don't know when the next one will be posted. Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope to have the whole fic done by new years.

"Draco, I told you that I don't want to discuss it. Please just let it drop." Ginny was getting angry now.

The last night at the Burrow she had run from him and barricaded herself in her room until it was absolutely necessary that they leave for the train or miss it. He hadn't bothered her, realizing that she needed time. When they were finally in a compartment on the train he asked her about the vision. She brushed his question to the side, but he wasn't dissuaded. The entire trip was composed of him trying to draw information out of a very stubborn Weasley.

Ginny trailed Draco silently through the halls, listening as he ranted about her unwillingness to talk to him. When an especially explicit sentence was directed at her, Ginny snapped. "Damn it Draco, just leave it be." He turned to glare at her. She could tell that he was about to start yelling again when he noticed the tears in her eyes. She spoke again, "Can you please just trust that I love you and would never let you get hurt?"

Draco let out a sigh and gave her one nod before beginning to walk again. He may have agreed to her terms, but he wasn't going to be happy about it. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he turned to her again. "Gin, I know that you love me and I don't want to upset you. I just feel like you don't trust me."

Looking into his eyes Ginny could see the hurt and she pulled him to her for a kiss. "I do trust you Draco; this one was just a little difficult for me to process. I will tell you about it, but now isn't the time."

A smile finally graced his lips and he swooped down to engage her lips in a proper snog. Her lips parted and Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth drawing hers to play. One hand tangled in her hair and the other settled on her hip pulling her closer to his warmth. Her fingers sifted through the fine strands of hair at the base of his neck as she angled her head for a deeper kiss.

A catcall sounded behind them and Ginny pulled away to shush her brother. Draco took a moment to look at Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his own lips and teeth, her pupils were dilated and still full of desire. He pulled her away from the lecture she was giving Ron on common decency. "Gin, I need to get back to my room and get ready for classes tomorrow." The look of sheer panic that replaced the desire in her eyes made his brow furrow.

"No. You can't." Her voice was higher pitched than normal, she really was panicking.

"Ginny, I can't stay here in the hall with you all night; I have to get some sleep." He pulled her into a quick hug and started walking away.

Ginny couldn't move from the spot she was in. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground and her mind's screaming for movement fell on deaf ears. She choked back a sob of despair and followed Ron into the common room. Her mind was still yelling, telling her to go after him and protect him from his father. Her body just wouldn't listen.

As she entered her room her knees buckled under her and she fell to the floor. This wasn't right, she had to get to him. Quickly she packed her school things for the next day and a change of clothes. She was halfway out the door when she paused. What if Draco didn't want her there…what if…she shut those thoughts down. It wasn't an option not to go and protect him. She would give her life for him.

After the decision was made the trip itself was simple. The Slytherins paid her no attention as she walked through their common room and back to Draco's room. When she opened the door Draco was standing at his desk with nothing but black silk pajama pants on. He looked up.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He stepped toward her and noticed the bag in her hand. "And why do you have so much stuff with you?"

Ginny dropped her items to the floor and ran toward him to wrap him in an embrace. "I couldn't stand it. I can't be away from you." The half lie rolled off her tongue with ease. "Can I spend the night here?"

Draco returned her hug. "Of course you can." His voice changed to a more teasing tone, "But I'll have you know I'm quite tired and not up for shagging tonight." Ginny pulled back and smacked his arm lightly, calling him an insufferable prat. "Oh but darling, I'm the insufferable prat that you love."

"Yes, you're right. And I really am much too tired to argue with you now." She yawned to emphasize her point.

"Well we can't have a young lady falling asleep standing up, now can we?" He scooped her into his arms and walked toward the bed. He deposited her on the less slept in side of the bed and walked to the other side. "I must warn you though, I roll around a bit when I sleep sometimes."

"That's okay," Ginny retorted, "But if you roll over me…I'll be forced to hit you." She pulled the covers up under her chin and wriggled her body closer to Draco's. He opened his arms to her and she pressed he back against his chest. Warm and content Ginny fell asleep swiftly in Draco's arms.

Draco stayed awake for a bit longer than his girlfriend, he couldn't understand how but somehow the vision she had the day before and her sudden need to stay close to him were connected. These thought swirling through his head Draco fell into a fitful sleep.

Early the next morning Draco was awakened by the strange sensation of his arousal being writhed against by a moaning body. Ginny was still asleep next to him, but the dream she was having was intense. She was panting and another throaty moan escaped her lips. This wasn't just any dream, this was an erotic dream, Draco watched in rapt fascination. His undoing came when she breathed his name on a sigh.

He pressed his body to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She came awake with a moan and thrust her hips into his erection. His hands were everywhere at once, and then suddenly they were tugging off her nightshirt and cupping her bare breasts. She moaned his name again as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. His lips trailed down her neck and over her collar bone before stopping to mark her. The bite that he gifted her flesh with made Ginny tilt her head further to the side to allow him more access.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his torso when he finally rolled fully on top of her. She ground her pelvis into his and was rewarded with a moan from Draco to match her own and his teeth worrying the skin around her nipple. He brushed his tongue over the spot to ease the sting and moved to the other breast to give it the same attention. Her fingers twisted in his hair as her head fell back to the pillow and he started moving lower.

Draco could feel Ginny's nails digging into his scalp as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. It was erotic to have her so involved in their lovemaking. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her sweats and pulled them over her knees before she kicked them away. He started kissing the inside of her leg at the knee and moved upward. When he didn't place his lips where she wanted them most she groaned in protest. He just chuckled and brought his lips to the other knee. Her nails sank deeper into his scalp as he got closer to her core. "Gin love, I'm going to have bloody hair in a minute. Loosen up a bit please."

Ginny released her nails from his scalp, but not before making her own stipulation. "Draco, stop teasing. I want you now!" She let out a hoarse scream as he ran his tongue along her slit. Twisting her hands into the sheets at her side Ginny writhed under Draco's skillful mouth. Her moans increased in volume every time that he passed over her clit. When two of his fingers thrust into her Ginny's hand moved to grip his shoulder. She held onto him as his mouth devoured her quivering flesh. She rode out her orgasm, panting as he continued to stimulate her.

As her orgasm passed and Ginny lay limp on the bed, Draco licked his fingers of her honeyed essence. Moving up her body he stopped briefly to give more attention to her breasts before capturing her lips once more. Ginny's hand never strayed from his shoulder and she pulled him closer before trailing down his back and into the waistband of his pants. She slid them down his hips to reveal his arousal. She didn't even take his clothes off completely before sliding her fingers around his shaft. He hissed in pleasure and groaned when her other hand joined the first.

Draco fought to not thrust into her warm hands, merely rolling onto his side to allow her room to explore. Ginny however had no patience for exploration instead pushing him onto his back and straddling his torso. He gazed into her chocolate orbs as she positioned her body to accept him into her. She leaned down to kiss him as she impaled herself on his shaft. He swallowed her scream as she collapsed against him. She was tight, too tight. "Oh Gin, you weren't" He moved to sit up and cradle her body to his.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that you wouldn't want anyone who was still innocent." The pain was beginning to dull and Ginny moved experimentally. A bolt of desire shot through her and she moaned. "Draco, fuck me…please."

He surged up to kiss her once more before flipping her onto her back and starting to pound into her. The gasps and moans coming from her mouth made Draco crazy. He started to loose his pace as Ginny's walls began to clench around him. Holding off his release through her climax, Draco began to thrust in earnest. Quickening his pace to reach his own release Ginny wrapped her legs around his back and held on for dear life.

She felt the pleasure building in her core, but she knew that Draco was close. As if reading her mind Draco propped himself on one arm and brought the other hand between their bodies to stroke her clit. Ginny's orgasm crashed over both of them triggering Draco to spill his seed into her clenching sheath.

Draco collapsed to her side pulling Ginny's body close. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Gin." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Ginny laughed and turned in his arms to face him. "What are you talking about, that was bloody fantastic. All my friends have said that girls don't get any pleasure their first time. I'm glad to know they're wrong. And so nice to know that one of my nicer visions came to fruition." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Do we have time for a nap before class?"

Draco nodded before closing his eyes. "If we skip breakfast we can get another five hours of sleep. Just so you know, erotic dreams and prophetic visions are not the same thing." Ginny murmured her consent before slipping into slumber, barely registering his teasing tone.

"_What in the name of Merlin do you mean? We can't interfere when one of our students could be in grave danger?" Snape was more livid than Ginny had ever seen him as he glared at the Headmaster._

_Dumbledore only shrugged. "This is something that can't be interfered with Severus. We must let Draco and Ginny run the course of these events. If you do try to stop Lucius it will be far worse for the two of them._

_Snape growled in frustration, tuning from the Headmaster. "Fine, I won't interfere but I did object to this idiotic scheme if anything goes wrong." He slammed the door shut behind him._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on this story yet, so I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character in this story. I would also like to add that this is going to be the last chapter. And I want to again thank all of those who read and supported my longest fic yet.

* * *

The heels of Lucius' black dragon hide boots clicked on the stone steps leading down to the Hogwarts dungeon. His usual silver serpent cane was missing as was his stoic face. His eyes were almost black and him mouth was set in a thin pale line as he neared the Slytherin common room.

Ginny shifted in her sleep and the blanket covering her body fell to the side. Shivering, she woke. Draco was still wrapped around her, but the chill in the room and the pressure in her bladder made her uncomfortable. Shimmying from under his arms, Ginny moved to stand and walk to the connected bathroom. After relieving herself and pulling on some knickers and one of Draco's button-down shirts she moved to the sink to brush her teeth.

Lucius whispered a dark curse to open the door to his son's room. Draco was lying in his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes speaking loudly. "Gin, are you coming back to bed anytime soon?" The answer came from the bathroom in the corner.

"I'll be out in a bit." It sounded like her mouth was full as she spoke and Lucius let the camouflage spell fall as he neared his son. The similarities between him and his son were uncanny and he took a moment to gaze at the pale blonde hair and sharp features before wrapping his hands around Draco's neck. His son's hand flew from his face to strike out at the person attacking him. The shield that he hit instead made him try to suck in a deep breath with surprise. It was useless. When he finally saw Lucius standing above him, his eyes widened. Lucius tightened his grip on Draco's pale flesh and laughed. Once he finished off the traitorous boy, the blood traitor would die as well.

A laugh from the bedroom made Ginny look up sharply from rinsing her mouth. Wiping her damp lips with the back of her hand she gripped the doorknob and turned it quietly. Standing by the bed was Lucius, his hair disheveled. She reached her hand in the bathroom to retrieve her wand while keeping an eye on Lucius' movements. Draco was starting to turn red, his lips curled in an unspoken snarl as he fought for freedom. Her hand finally landed on the wood of her wand. She let a sigh of relief slip through her lips and immediately regretted it. Draco's eyes had closed in that same moment as Lucius turned to look at her. She acted without thinking, pulling the wand in front of her and uttering the first spell she'd ever learned. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Lucius was thrown into the air before he could retrieve his wand. Ginny was so startled by his sudden movement that not only did he hit the ceiling on the way up, she promptly let him fall to the ground. There was a loud crack as his body impacted with the stone. Ginny didn't even check to see if he was still breathing before running to Draco's side.

Kneeling beside the bed, Ginny felt for Draco's pulse and nearly sobbed in relief to feel the strong beat under her fingers. She stroked his face as he started to come back to himself. When he was finally fully conscious, a few seconds later, she threw her arms around him before allowing him to pull back and glance at Lucius.

The bastard was still knocked out on the floor, but Draco didn't want to take any chances. He sat up and pulled fully away from Ginny. A wave of dizziness almost overtook him during the trek to the fireplace and he had to grip the mantle to keep from sliding to the floor. He looked back to the bed to see Ginny already sobbing into the pillow. He turned away from her and flooed Snape.

Severus' eyes grew wider with each passing minute as Draco explained the situation, but as soon as he was done talking Snape stepped through the flames. It was a matter of minutes before Malfoy senior was bound and being transported out of Draco's room via the empty Slytherin common room. "I'll be sure to tell the Aurors that you two will be resting today and that they can get your statements tomorrow. And Draco, please go talk to Miss Weasley before she floods your room with her tears."

Draco stood inside the doorway watching as the Aurors met Snape in the hall. He heard them start talking about going to see Dumbledore before he closed the door. Snape was right; he did need to go see to Ginny. They could talk about her keeping secrets from him later.

When he entered the bedroom again Ginny was still crying, she had burrowed herself under the covers. He walked toward the bed. Stroking her back he sat beside her and pulled her up to embrace her. She was sobbing into his shirt as he held her. Lying back on the pillows that he had just recently vacated he pulled her fully onto his body. "Shhh, love it's okay. He's gone now."

"No! It's not okay; he almost took you away from me again." She looked up at him. The tears had stopped falling but they made her face blotchy and the treks of salt on her face made the redness stand out.

"Ginevra listen to me, I will never leave you. Do you understand that? I love you and I'm not going to give that up for anything. And nobody, not even Lucius will ever be able to pry me from your side." He looked down at her and laughed softly. She had already fallen asleep.

He sat there, holding Ginny and stroking her hair while he thought. He could see Lucius getting onto Hogwarts grounds with powerful black magic, but he didn't understand how his father got to the point of such desperateness. He should have had until the end of school to figure out what to do with Lucius.

His fingers twined into Ginny's hair and massaged her scalp. When a knock sounded at his door his fingers stilled. He carefully untangled his body from Ginny's and went to the door. He stood with Snape just outside the door when the older man motioned for him to leave the bedroom.

"Draco, your father tried to escape form the Aurors a few minutes ago." When the pale eyebrows only rose a fraction of an inch Snape continued. "They tried to stop him and in the process he was killed."

"Okay." Draco turned away from Snape.

"Draco, your father is dead." Severus sounded wary. He didn't understand the lack of reaction that Draco had shown.

"I heard you the first time professor Snape, I also know that he probably deserved it. And I have a very upset girlfriend waiting for me in my bed, so you'll excuse me if I don't have any sympathy for the bastard." Draco opened the door and left Snape staring at the closed door.

Draco walked to the bed watching Ginny as she shifted unhappily on the bed. When Draco placed his hand on her arm she stilled. He sighed, settling on the bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her torso he placed his head on her stomach before falling asleep.

When they woke it was evening and when Draco glanced at the clock he groaned. "Ginny it's dinner time, we need to get down to the Great Hall."

"Mmmm, Draco I don't want to go down there. I want to stay right here." She tried to snuggle closer to him, but he got up from the bed. He pulled her up from the bed. "Fine. Just let me get dressed." Her pout tempted Draco to just stay in the room. Keeping his emotions in check he also started dressing.

Ginny finally emerged from the bathroom and walked up behind Draco. Biting him on the neck she then turned and left him alone in the room. Draco stood stunned for a moment before following her. Finally catching up with her he grabbed her arm. "Why did you just do that?"

Ginny laughed, "That my dear, is revenge for making me leave the bedroom." Sliding her hand into his, they started walking again.

Silence filled the Great Hall when Draco and Ginny entered. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you." Ginny stared at him with eyes wide and mouth pursed. They chose a seat away from the rest of the Slytherins and Draco took a deep breath. "After the Aurors took Lucius he tried to escape. They had to kill him earlier."

Ginny's eyes blazed and her voice, though quiet, was full of venom. "And why didn't you feel it was important to tell me this when Snape dragged you out of the bedroom earlier." She glanced around the hall and glared at the staring faces.

Draco kept his voice low as well. "Maybe it was for the same reason you didn't tell me about the vision. Maybe I was just trying to spare you the stress of it." His eyes drifted from hers to the table. "I just didn't want you hurt."

Ginny was silent for a moment, mulling over the point that Draco made. She kissed him lightly then pulled back, leaning her forehead against his. "I understand. I love you too." She held his hand as they ate. Even if nobody else could tell how much he needed the support, she knew that he needed it and craved it.

Draco silently thanked Ginny for being there for him despite everything they had been through. He turned to her to kiss her cheek just as Snape walked up to them. "Draco, your mother is in the Headmaster's office. She wants to talk to you and your girlfriend." Ginny stood first pulling Draco up after her to follow Snape. He followed them without question, wondering why Narcissa would want to see Ginny as well.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as Ginny walked into the office Narcissa enveloped her in a hug. After a long embrace she turned to Draco and pulled him into an embrace as well. "Draco, I'm so glad that you're okay." She turned to Ginny and grasped her hand. "Miss Weasley I want to thank you so much for saving my son's life."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "I love your son Mrs. Malfoy. I could never let anyone harm him." Draco moved to Ginny's side placing his hand on her shoulder.

Narcissa blinked, her ice blue eyes hardening. "And what, pray tell, makes you think that you are good enough for my son?" Chocolate eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched.

"Mrs. Malfoy I will never be the best your son could have, but I love him more than life itself. And I would give my life to save his." She turned on her heel to walk out of the room, but Draco's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Mother! I will not have you talk to Ginny that way. I love her and if you can't accept the two of us together then you can leave right now. And by the way Mum, she's the one who kept you safe over the holidays. She is the seer that prevented both yours and my deaths."

Narcissa looked about ready to explode before her son's words registered. Whirling to face Ginny she whispered, "You're a seer?" Knitting her brows together Ginny nodded. "Well I suppose that explains everything...Ginevra if you want to come to the manor when school is over you will be quite welcome. Severus, would you escort me to Hogsmeade? I have an appointment to get to in an hour."

Draco and Ginny watched in confusion as the duo walked away.

"Narcissa, are you ever going to tell them about your own seeing abilities?" Severus made sure that they were far from the castle before speaking. When she started giggling he gripped her hand. "Cissa are you going to answer me?"

She stopped walking and pulled Severus' body close to hers, pressing her lips firmly against his. Soon their tongues were entwined and their bodies molded together. When she finally pulled away from his wandering hands she gave him an answer. "Darling Severus, I will tell them after they get married. You know that I only hear in my visions, so how was I to know that the Weasley girl was the seer from my vision." She smirked at him before beginning to walk again.

"And what of us my lady?" Severus kept her hand fully ensconced in his.

"We, my darling, are going to finally be free to do as we please. And maybe we can spend next Christmas with the Zabinis like we did this year. I really enjoyed being able to spend time with you." The edge of Hogsmead was in sight.

"I would love that Cissa. But we have to tell your son about us first." He gave her one last quick kiss.

"I'll leave that up to you." She disapparated and Severus Snape was left shaking his head at her evasion. Oh well, it was time to get back to teaching. He started walking back towards Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I know I said that chapter nine was the last chapter but I've been getting reviews for an epilogue so I started one and here it finally is. The first part is mostly Severus/Narcissa but this _is _a Draco/Ginny fic so that will be the focus.

Ginny stood in awe of the manor that sprawled before her. Her grip tightened on Draco's hand. "Are you sure that your mother isn't just going to try and kill me when we see her? She wasn't that pleasant the last few times I saw her."

Draco smiled at his nervous girlfriend as they walked toward the entrance to his home. "Mother will be fine. Remember that she's the one who invited you in the first place."

She did remember, but that didn't make the fear dissipate. "I'm trusting you here Draco. You've already met all of my family and survived, your family is another matter entirely. I mean your father was a psychotic bastard, your aunt is in prison and your mother seems kind of bipolar." They stopped outside the entrance and Draco leaned down to kiss her. His tongue met hers for a quick dance before he pulled away again.

"Let's go Gin." As they walked through the doors Ginny's hand tightened once more on his.

"Draco, Ginevra, it's so good to see you again." Narcissa was hugging both of them at once and kissing Ginny's cheek. Chocolate eyes wide, Ginny looked for some means of escape before they landed on Snape standing in the background. She tugged at Draco's hand to direct his attention to the man standing behind Narcissa.

"Snape, what are you doing here?" The confusion in Draco's voice was apparent as he let go of Ginny's hand and walked toward Snape.

"Darling, now isn't the time for questions. " Narcissa interrupted her son and grabbed his arm to intercept him simultaneously. "You've had a long trip and I'm sure you're ready for supper." She looped her arm through his, leaving Severus to escort Ginny to the dining room.

So Severus wound Ginny's arm around hers and dragged her after Narcissa and Draco. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "She takes a bit of getting used to." Ginny looked up, shocked that he was even talking to her outside the school capacity. "I've known her for years and her moods change faster than the weather. Draco is used to it, but I can see how it could be a bit off-putting. Just give her a chance."

She smiled up at him briefly. "I'm beginning to understand that. And I fully intend to give her a chance; I do love her son and no matter what happens I willing to make an effort." They had reached the door that Draco and Narcissa had already disappeared through when Ginny came to a halt. "Do you know what's going to happen today? All I saw last night was her sitting us down for a 'serious' talk."

Severus laughed, only making Ginny's expression more severe. "Yes, I do know what's going on. I am not however going to tell you what it is because half of it is not my business."

"But the other half _is _your business?" The only thing that Ginny could coax from him before they he sat her at the table was a smirk.

Dinner was a quiet affair, not like the rowdy meals at the Burrow. Ginny was decidedly uncomfortable. When it was over they adjourned to the parlor for drinks.

Ginny and Draco finally settled on the chaise lounge with strong coffee Narcissa cleared her throat and Ginny knew that the talk she had seen was about to happen so she settled in for a shock.

Snape took a seat on the couch across from Draco and Ginny and watched Narcissa pace the floor in between the two seats. "Cissa, why don't you sit down? It might be easier to talk to them when you're calmer."

"Oh you're one to talk. As I recall you told me that I had to do this myself and that even though I told you to tell him you were going to put that responsibility on me. So I don't want to hear a sodding word out of you."

Never in his life had Draco heard his mother so flustered let alone use that type of language. "Mother you're making me nervous would you please get to the point." She sat down next to Snape and he swiftly wrapped his arm behind her torso. It was such an intimate pose but Draco didn't have time to process that information before his mother was speaking again.

"I need to start at the beginning I suppose, so my first year at Hogwarts. And I don't want any interruptions until I'm completely finished telling you all of this." At their nods of agreement Narcissa continued. "I'm going to make this as short as possible. I was so tired of hiding from everyone when I started school, I felt alienated from my family and then I started having these dreams. I started knowing things about my classmates that I had just met the day before.

"Now Ginevra, before you ask, no I don't have the same kind of visions you do. I only hear things in my sleep, later on in my life because I knew so many people when I would have my visions I could eventually put faces to most of them. I was still learning to cope with all of this when I had a vision about this slimy character a year older than me announcing our engagement. So I decided that I would stay as far as I could from Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa paused for a moment to grip the hand that was wrapped around her stomach. He seemed to give her the strength to continue with her story. "It was my fifth year that I met my best friend. He was the only person that I ever confided my secret in before this very moment and he confided in me just as much. We were as close as two friends could be." Severus' thumb glided over the back of her hand and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Smiling at him she began speaking again. "By the time I graduated I knew that I was starting to fall in love with this man, but I knew that he was in love with somebody else. He was fourteen and already he had fallen for that sla…never mind. Anyway we continued to correspond with each other for the next five years until he graduated.

"I still remember the day that he graduated." Now she was leaning against Snape's shoulder, there was no mistaking the intimacy of their interaction. "He came to me absolutely heartbroken. Lily had chosen James over him and he came to me for comfort. That was the one time that we were together before I got married. One night of fantastic, passionate, angry sex." When her son's face blanched she grew slightly irritated. "Oh Draco don't give me that look."

Untangling himself from his lover's embrace he poured a drink for her then sat back down beside her. "Are you sure that you want to finish this tonight?"

She downed the drink in one swallow and nodded. "It was a couple of week later that my father held a party. I remember that that was the night Lucius stood in front of that formally dressed crowd and proposed to me. I was standing by my father and Severus, shaking my head in denial when my father leaned down to whisper in my ear, 'This isn't a choice dear. Now put on a smile and go up to your fiancé.' That's exactly what he said to me you know. At the end of the fete I found Severus and talked to him." The tears started gathering in her eyes and she had to stop talking.

"I believe the exact thing that she said to me was, 'I will always love you…you know that right?' and when I looked at her shocked, 'I'm sorry it was only once and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before it was too late.' She kissed my cheek and walked away from me. And when she looked back at me I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. I knew in that moment that I never wanted to see her cry again." His arms wrapped around Narcissa and let her cry into his shoulder.

As soon as she calmed down enough she looked at her son and Ginny. "Your father was never a good husband, Draco. He was cold and…and…well he was just a bastard. So while I was married to Lucius, Severus and I decided that if he was allowed to find company outside the marriage bed then I was as well." Their hand's linked and they held on to each other for strength. "I hope that this isn't too much of a shock for you right now. I know that you just graduated Ginny and Draco is going to be taking over Malfoy Enterprises in the next week or so. I just didn't want any of the rumors about Severus and me to reach you before we had explained."

Ginny was the first to speak. "Thank you for including me in this Mrs. Malfoy, I'm honored. Is there any way that I could speak with you privately about these visions?" It wasn't that she was enthusiastic about being alone with her boyfriend's mother; she knew that he would want to talk with Severus.

Both women's hands unwrapped from their respective lovers grasps reluctantly and they adjourned to a different room. "What exactly did you want to know, Ginevra?"

The older woman looked terrified and Ginny could think of nothing to say, so she started laughing. "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy; it's just that this is so awkward."

"Yes I know what you mean. I wasn't even planning on saying anything about the precognition until after you two got married…oops." Her voice trailed off.

"Its fine, I already knew as well. I'm just keeping quiet until he decides it's the right time." She sat down and Narcissa followed suit. "But honestly, I just wanted to give those two time to talk it out."

So they sat and made idle chitchat as the two men resolved whatever they needed to resolve. When Draco walked through the adjoining doors they were both back in fantastic moods.

"Well I see you two are getting on well. Are you ready to join us again?" He was amused by the complete understanding that now existed between the two women.

The younger was first to get up and she went to Draco, wrapping her arm around his back. "I believe we are ready." In a quieter voice she added, "Are you doing okay?" He nodded in the affirmative and they moved into the other room with Narcissa following them.

Severus was standing when they came back through the doorway and he and Narcissa immediately excused themselves for the night. Once they were out of sight Ginny pressed her lips to Draco's. "Let's go to bed Draco."

When she tugged on his hand though, he didn't budge. He smiled down at her. "How about just one glass of wine and we'll go up?" She sat back down on the chaise and let him pour two glasses of Chablis waiting for him. He set his glass of wine on the end table before handing her the other and kneeling before her.

"Ginevra, I know that you just graduated, I just can't wait any longer. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled an engagement ring out of his pocket and held her left hand.

"Oh Draco, yes of course I will." She let him slide the ring onto her finger and slipped her arms around him, careful not to spill the wine still in her right hand. She held onto him as she stared at the ring on her finger. It was yellow gold with a large princess cut diamond and two emeralds offsetting the clear stone. It fit her perfectly, size and style.

Draco picked his fiancé up off the chaise and leaned over to let her retrieve his wine before carrying her to his bedroom. He gently set her on the bed, taking the glasses and depositing them on the nightstand. "I love you so much." He turned back to her, crawling across the bed to kiss her.

"I love you too Gin." He murmured against her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth to meet hers in a slick passionate validation of love. Their hands roamed, slowly undoing layers of clothing until skin pressed against skin.

Ginny's lips moved along Draco's jaw line trailing down his neck to nip at the pulse she felt under her mouth. He stroked his fingers down her side, making her giggle slightly. Lips followed fingers caressing Ginny's pale freckled skin to her puckered nipples, laving and nipping at the sensitive skin. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue and lips moved over her breasts.

Finally he moved back up to her lips, both of them too impatient for too much foreplay. When he drove himself into her their pace was languid. Each meeting the other with every shift. His lips continued to move against hers as they made love constantly caressing. When the pressure began to build inside both of them Draco started moving faster. The wave of pleasure crashed over them as he gave one last forceful thrust.

He rolled to the side as they came down from their blissful peaks, pulling her up against his side and stroking her hair. "Merlin, I love you." She smiled against his chest pressing a kiss to his nipple before rolling away from him.

"Wine?" The glass was handed to him and they sat in bed celebrating their pending nuptials. Their hands linked as the sipped the blood red wine. Tomorrow they would tell the Weasleys. They would give Narcissa and Molly a year to plan the wedding with Ginny. But for now they would bask in the afterglow.

Fin

(Seriously this time)


End file.
